Harlow
Harlow is the main character of Barbarian Mine and one of the original human women in stasis the first crashed ship. She is a POV character in Aftershocks and has a POV chapter in Barbarian Lover. She is mated to Rukh and mother to Rukhar and Daya II. Description Harlow is freckled with wispy orange-red ("carrot") hair. She has glowing blue eyes. Personality Harlow is mechanically minded and good at problem-solving. While she had begun to train as a veterinarian, she instead uses the skills she learned helping her father, a mechanic, in the series. She is always looking for ways to improve the life of the tribe, even if they aren't always interested in her innovations. History Harlow grew up in Minnesota. She often helped, her father a mechanic, in the car garage and fix-it shop he owned. The year before the series her father died leaving the business to her. At a loss of what do to with it, she sold it. She was going to school to become a veterinarian and was a vegetarian. It is unknown if she had officially started vet school or if she was in a pre-vet program. She had always wanted to travel. Prior to the series, she was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. Barbarian Mine While trying to get poles to make a travois for an injured Haeden, Harlow is knocked out by Rukh, a previously unknown sa-khui. Harlow wakes up in an unknown cave resonating to Rukh. She attempts to run away but fails. A few moments later, she sees the slave ship crash into the mountains. She assumes Kira, Aehako, and Haeden all have died. Over the next day, afraid of the judgment of the tribe, Harlow decides to stay with Rukh. Over the next week, Rukh and Harlow learn to communicate on a very basic level. She also bathes him, getting him clean for the first time in years. After the bath, a group of sa-khui come by. Panicked and afraid of them Rukh leads them away, taking them to winter in the caves by the Great Salt Lake, an ocean. Once there Rukh shows Harlow the grave of his father Vaashan. It becomes clear Rukh has been living alone since he was very young. A year later Harlow and Rukh are living on the coast. Harlow is heavily pregnant and very ill. Around this time a group from the main tribe have come to gather salt from the ocean. Rukh sees them and tries to gather their things together to run because his father taught him the other Sa-khui were 'bad ones'. However, Liz discovers Harlow in their cave. She is able to convince Rukh that Harlow is ill and needs to see the healer. Raahosh realized Rukh is his brother and Rukh takes him to see their father's grave. They all head back to the tribe, and Rukh is unsure if he will stay. Soon Harlow gives birth and Rukh decides to stay with the tribe, realizing his father was wrong. Inbetween In Ice Planet Holiday Harlow finishes making a cave carving tool. She returns to the cave to celebrate No-Poison Day and expand the cave. Aftershocks Harlow, Rukh, and Rukhar were all in the elder's cave when the first earthquake occurred. She fell to the bottom of the overturned ship, becoming injured in the process. Rukh rescued her. Later History Sometime during the seventh year, Harlow and Rukh resonated again. During the events of Barbarian's Choice, Harlow got her brain tumor removed by Niri in The Tranquil Lady's med bay. This saved her life. During Barbarian's Rescue, she, Rukh, and Rukhar were among those captured by the slavers and kept aboard the Tranquil Lady. Harlow and Rukh stayed to help dismantle The Tranquil Lady. They sent Rukhar back to Croatoan. Throughout the first five book of the Icehome series, Harlow and Liz helped the sixteen new humans adjust to life on Not-Hoth. In The Barbarian Before Christmas, Harlow and Liz were upset about being unable to return to Croatoan to be with their children. Rukh, along with Raahosh, helped cheer up with two of them up by learning Christmas carols. In Gail's Family, Rukhar, Raashel, and Aayla were brought to the Icehome Village. During Angie's Gladiator she gives birth to Daya II.Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters